Cops, Richies And Rock N' Roll
by LombaxTimelordhybrid
Summary: Sly Cooper meets the human Ronald Mcstone as a boy, on a return to the future mission with his gang. When returned home, the event of contact with the human planet occurs and Sly encounters Ronald again, this time, all grown up and a member of a rock band. They have to join forces, do a concert tour around the worlds and pervent a super villian's plan.
1. Separated on A different world

**Message from the author: O.k. I've had this idea bragging me in my head for quite a long time and I really wanted to get it out, before I forget. I know there are some mistakes. So please, don't bother mentioning them in your reviews.**

A dark, cold night, filled with bright moon light, with a gale blowing through the fields of the Great British countryside. The leaves of brightly blue lit trees (whether they are together as woods or on the outskirts of villages and towns) were flapping and rustling against each other and the branches of which they are attach to. Those which were loose float rapidly through the air. Telephone and power lines jiggle and tree branches creak, groan and swerve. But although there is a lot that a gale could do with its power, it's rare that it could bring something mysterious (or at least someone). For out of a tree, jumps a flash of a figure who although is mostly in darkness, the shape of it and some of its features can be seen.

The figure was slim, but quite muscular. It was shaped like a human, but it had pointed ears and an extra appendage that came from the back of its pelvis (in other words it had a tail). The quite big torso and wide shoulders pretty much indicate that the figure was male. He had grey fur all over his body. But he also had black rings on his tail and a black mask around his eyes. To top it off, he was wearing a blue shirt, flat cap, shoes, yellow outer rimed gloves, a belt and a red pouch. If this weren't enough, he was carrying a hook shape-like cane in one hand.

The person just kept jumping and swinging from tree to tree, until he finally leaps and does a flip onto a telephone pole. He only just managed to grab a step that was in the middle of the pole. He then started to climb up to the top. Using his cane he hook onto one of the top steps and gave a tug to launch himself to the top. Finally he performed a spin and balanced himself at the very top of the telephone pole.

Scanning the scene, around through a pair of advanced binoculars which he had taken out of his pouch, he spotted a small town with big clear suburban streets and a high towered church. He then turns his head to a nearby road which ends with a crossroad.

"Bentley, come in Bentley" he said, putting his hand to his ear.

"Sly! Where are you?" said a shocked and slightly relieved voice.

"I'm countryside-wards currently. But don't worry I'm actually close to society." said the mysterious person, who happens to be named Sly.

"What do you mean?" said Bentley.

"I'm at a crossroad which leads out to…". Sly pauses and moves his sight through his binoculars to a sign just five metres away between him and the crossroads. He then tries to zoom in on it, while the gale was giving him difficulty to keep his balance on the telephone pole.

"… Mosborough, Nether Handley and Lennington." He managed read the sign to finally finish his sentence.

"Whoa… That's southeast of Sheffield, 70 miles northwest from where we are currently!" cried Bentley. "How did you manage to go that far away a distance, after we got separated, while we were on the run?"

"Well… after running, jumping from the police chopper, on the rooftops, I managed to create diversion by going inside of one of the buildings to give me enough chance to lose them for a brief 12 minutes. I kept moving to the ground floor and Lucky enough as I did; I spotted a devilry truck and didn't hesitate to hind under it. Then suddenly it started to move. So without hesitation I grabbed the underside of the truck and just cling onto it for dear life. Lucky during a 2 mile stop I had used assistance of the tight ropes I still had in my pouch for the rest of the journey" said Sly.

"When all of nearly half of Nottingham's law enforcements were scouring the entire city for all of us?" asked Bentley in a sarcastic and unconvinced way.

"Pretty much yeah… listen can I explain in a bit more detail in person, when I'm safely in the van with you guys?" asked Sly who was by now really struggling with the gale to keep his balance.

"O.k., stay where you are, we're on our way." replied Bentley.

Then suddenly the sound of sirens came whooshing up in the distance and Sly almost lost his balance and footing on the pole. He turned to the direction of the noise and saw two bright lights coming straight towards him.

They were getting closer and closer at such a speed that Sly just thought that is was too late for him to jump back into the trees and hide. He just stayed still and gave a sigh for the worse.

As the lights came close the shape of the vehicle which they were of became clearer and clearer. Sly just watched and stood as still as he could. He also stopped breathing. Then the vehicle is revealed to be…

…an ambulance.

Which then whooshed passed the telephone pole which Sly was balancing on and just zoom down the road to Mosborough.

When the ambulance was far away in the distance, Sly gave a huge sigh of relief. He then turned to the road which led out to Lennington which as it turns out, is the town that he had spotted a few miles away. He then gave to thought.

He swore that the gale was getting stronger and rougher. Creaking tree branches were beginning to sound like that they were at breaking point. It was getting harder for Sly to keep his balance and there seem to be black clouds coming, which covered some of the visible stars in the sky.

So without hesitation Sly decided to seek shelter in the town. For it looked quiet and rather settled, despite the weather. He tried to walk on the telephone wires. But with the wind strength increasing it proved to be a challenge. He only managed to make a ninth of the wire that was heading along the road to Lennington. So he just jumped off and run the rest of the way.

When Sly manage to reach the outskirts of the town, he then dive into some bushes and started to jump from one place to another, with his eyes quickly scouring around him just in case the settle ness was just a cover.

He then climbed up a tree, took another look at the streets, jumped onto another telephone pole and then searched more personally at the area. The gale was blowing like mad and the sky was starting to become dark.

With a convinced thought, that the town was how it appeared the first look at it, Sly jumped of the pole and just kept moving. He was moving from bush to shadow while taking in the sights of Lennington.

_**Meanwhile…**_

To be exact, 83 miles southeast on a highway, a square/rectangular shaped vehicle was speeding along. It then did a tight, left turn and screeched up a separate road. After a twenty mile zoom it eventually slowed down a bit.

Though it looked like an gas and electricity providence van, it was rather big for a causal vehicle of that function. In fact it was almost the size of a cargo delivery van. There is a satellite on top of it, the red colour of it is really just spray paint (you might see that some of it has been scratched off easily) and also it had the most peculiar dust guard at the front.

Inside the strangely disguised vehicle were six more otherworldly people: A turtle, a koala, a mouse, a panda and an iguana were all sitting down, some with seatbelts on and others holding onto parts of the vehicle. While the sixth person, a hippo, was at the wheel with his foot mostly on the acceleration pedal.

The turtle was on the passenger seat opposite the driver, with both his hands holding a map tightly as the van was hurtling along.

"How did it come to this" said the Iguana. "First I was spreading my mojo on a swinging peaceful cruise with the ladies and now I'm givin' the impression of some sack of scroogy potatoes in an over drive Rolla coaster."

"This has got to be as close as the Clockwerk parts job, for the gang almost ending after being completely separated. Huh Bentley?" said the hippo in a worried but still confident tone, while having his hands and his concentration on the road.

"Not quite Murray" said the turtle, who is actually the identity known as Bentley. "Sure it was almost felt like a forced separation involving the law. But that previous job was cause by the near complete capture of the whole gang, well back then it was the three of us. Turn left here".

"Right!" said Murray and the van did such a screeching tight turn which resulted in the tires smoke and burned in marks on the road.

"You don't have to go all formula one in reaching sly, you know!" cried Bentley as he almost lost his grip of the map.

The van then shot down the road with brief clouds of smoke billowing out from behind it with tire marks.

**I really just based it with a mix of the Music Drama comedy films: School of Rock, The Rocker and This Is Spinenal Tap. with the novel that's goning to be referanced in the next chaper.**


	2. A New Friend With A Family Inpiration

**Message From The Author: I've made this chapter to introduce the other main character, who's a key piece to the story. A part from that, I've made this chapter to revel his background which is the part the reason why he's the key. Here it is enjoy!**

_**Meanwhile…. back in Lennington.**_

In a small detached house in one of the town's suburbs, lined with front gardens with small stone walls.

A small red headed boy, about the age of nine was inside the living room, doing his homework with a book, a pencil and a piece paper.

The book was entitled: Treasure Island, Which tells the story of a young boy who retrieves clues and map to a buried treasure, on far away island. But it doesn't go well, as he and his companions end up with running in with pirates.

The boy's name was Ronald Mcstone and he was almost finished; he just needed to write his opinion on the book, mainly his favourite part.

He then writes down, that the part that interested him was the misunderstanding and unsure friendship that formed between the boy Jim Hawkins and the ships cook and pirate Long John Silver.

The reason for this, was that he had a similar experience, but with his grandfather, Angus.

After completing his opinion, he put his pencil back in its case, took it along with the book and his essay and put them in his school bag.

When he had done so, he when upstairs to his room and sat down on his bed thinking of what to do next.

The room had a tall wardrobe, a window which viewed the back garden, a makeshift stool and two sets of draws. But also in one corner of the room was acoustic guitar and electric guitar with a small amplifier. Ronald was also thinking of his grandfather. Referring back to the times spent between them.

When he got introduced at five years old, there was a bit of an unsure tension and lack respect between them. His grandfather was rather grumpy, demanding and had a habit for stating things.

But when Ronald was seven, on a Friday night, he spotted his grandfather playing the piano at a restaurant with some smart and casually dressed people playing a verity of instruments. They were playing Classical, Jazz, Reggae, Blues, Folk and even some early rock music (1950s Rock N' Roll).

During this time and up to the end, Ronald watched in surprise and amazement as his granddad played with skill and to have such talent. The old man played magnificently.

When the music had finish, it was 9:49 PM and Grandfather Angus was about to leave. His grandson realised that it was very late and tried to sneak away with out him noticing because he was afraid of getting shouted at and even worse things. But Grandfather Angus spotted him stood in his way and took a hold of him by his shirt. Then he moved his grip to his grandson's wrist and took him back home.

When they reached the house, Grandpa Angus drove Ronald to the front door, while grumbling at him, stating that it is dangerous wandering off on his own and without letting his parents know where he is. Angus also muttered "a child will be a child nowadays. Always intending to go anywhere with out concern or responsibility".

Then he asked Ronald if he had come across anyone in his stay. "No! I haven't" cried his grandson, "You should stay close those who you know personally" Patronized Grandpa Angus. "Besides it's a dangerous world out there, even the most wondrous of places and people maybe a threat." He was about to rise his anger and start shouting, until his grandson said that he was sorry and that he saw him play the piano all the way through the night.

He also said that he never understood him all his life and seeing him playing, he was touched and amazed. Angus was taken a back by this and then his grandson said "Well... granddad, I was wondering if I could have some lessons on the piano or any other instruments?"

Returning to the present day, Ronald just got up to pick up his acoustic guitar and started to play a few notes, while he thought of comparing his relationship Grandfather Angus with the relationship between Jim Hawkins and Long John Silver. Himself and a Man of his family, who he had misunderstood for two years to a boy who meets a cook, who he becomes friends with, until the very point in which the cook is revealed as a blood thirsty, riches hungry pirate.

Though really, the relationships are different, not just in friendship and family. But there are the opposite in terms of the psychiatry with good and bad. Someone acts in away that covers who they really are.

Then suddenly there was a sound coming from outside, like a clashing of some roof slates or crashing of some thing hitting wood.

Ronald gave a twitch like head turn and a loud gasp. Then he jumped up from his seat and ran to his bedroom window to see what it was. Of course there was a strong gale blowing outside. But when he had a good look outside, he could see that it was dying rather quickly.

He was about to ignore it. Then he gave a slight gulp when he saw something move in the darkness. He nearly froze completely, almost paralyzed to the spot. Whatever made the noise couldn't be friendly. It could be something dangerous, something he doesn't know... Or Someone.

**Fun Rock N' Roll fact: The name Ronald is actually the real first name of Bon Scott, former lead vocalist of AC/DC (not to be confused with Ronald "Ron" Weasley from Harry Potter, even if he is ginger/red haired too).**

**I'm gonna to try make the next chapter short, to speed up the beggining, to get to the point. Stay tuned. **


	3. Unsure and Compassioned for a Stranger

**Note from author: Finally this chapter's up. I know it's not perrtically short, I have tried to make it short. But I was having difficulty and was afraid to lose my place. Yet I really just got the meeting of the main characters done with and get a link to next chaper to explain what happen. **

Ronald moved behind the curtains of the window, heavily breathing, worrying of what it was and what to do. Was he letting his imagination over come him, was it just a squirrel or something else there in the garden.

But whatever it was, it had moved and turned on the back garden light (due to that, it had a sensor) as he turned to look to the right, he received a shock. He saw some broken tiles and shattered pieces of wood on the ground. He was struggling to think of what to do, call the police, investigate it himself or do nothing at all.

Ronald was starting to panic and breathing more heavily. When he suddenly remembered his father, Frank, was a brave scout master and is mostly known for playing cricket as an activity.

So Ronald rushed to the attic and searched through his dad's scouting gear. He found his dad's cricket bat, but stopped as he had an unsure feeling of what is out there and if it's now gone some where else.

What else should he do instead? Well… What he couldn't do was contact the police because it would mainly be a wasted emergency call and people would think that he's either becoming a prankster, crazy or worse. He could just ignore it and it would just go away. Then again it might not have and is planning to get in.

Suddenly there was and even bigger crash coming from outside with a creaking of rusty metal. Ronald decided that he is safe at the place he knows best, which is home.

So with his courage and unconfident choice, he picked up his dad's cricket bat and quickly went downstairs. While picking up the back door key and a torch (flash light) on the way down.

He entered kitchen and quickly ducked down behind the door. While looking through the door's window, taking a good look to see if anything has changed. The gale was defiantly dying, as the leaves of trees were slowing down in movement.

Tightening his grip on the bat, he slowly opened the door and stepped out. It was when he scanning the scenery with his torch that he received a shocking surprise. He found that the garden shed had a large hole in its roof and the door had been broken off it hinges from the inside. "So that's were the crashes came from" Ronald thought to himself.

Then there was another noise which then made him gasp and it was coming from further away. The end of the garden was made with a hedge, a compost heap and three big trees. Shining the torch light and his bat on stand by, Ronald softly walked towards that area. As he did he could have sworn that he saw some leaves fall from the trees. It was starting to get even darker then it was. The clear sky was being over taken with black cloud cover.

Suddenly there was a loud creak, a snap and the sound rustling leaves. As a tree branch with a mysterious shape came crashing down onto the compost heap. Then another strange object fell from the same tree, this time on the ground, just three meters away from Ronald. It was shaped like a stick. But had an end shaped like a hook.

He really had the burgees scared out of him, but he stood his ground. Whatever it was that fell out of the tree with the branch was moving. It sprang a hand out and grabbed hold of the wooden box frame (that Surrounded the compost heap) and pulled itself out.

Then it did a flip into the shadows behind one of the trees. Ronald then turned his attention to the strange hooked ended object, walked towards it and picked it up. Looking at it more closely, he could see that the straight part was wooden, but the straight end and the Hook part was golden coloured and made of metal.

The again suddenly, the rusting of leaves and from the tree jumped the mysterious figure which then landed three meters away from the boy and then collapsed onto one nee.

Ronald was really getting shaky and he dropped his torch. Lucky enough, it did not break when it hit the ground. He then raised his father's cricket bat just high enough to be ready if everything turns rough.

Then the figure turns its head and stood up with a bit of a struggle. Ronald was looking at it really hard to try and see what or who it was. He could see that the figure was standing tall, it looked like a man, but it had a slightly different featured head and there was something moving behind it. The torch light was shining, just past the figure. Ronald could've sworn he heard it giving a deep sigh and then it (he) started to walk slowly towards him.

Ronald was really frozen and glaring with fear as the person was getting closer. But it was when he could see that the person was limping rather badly and as he was getting closer the person's features were getting clear as it stepped into the light of the torch.

First came a blue shoe, followed by a leg, covered in grey fur with a red pouch attach to it, then came the waist with a blue belt that had a buckle that was in the shape of a paper cut-out raccoon head. The chest and arms came with a blue shirt and gloves. And finally to top it off, was a head with a blue flat cap and a furry, muzzled and strangely handsome looking face.

When the grey furry man came close enough so that his tail is visible in the torch light, he stopped. He was rather out of breath and his eyes met with those of the boys which were shown to have uneasiness and fear in them. But there was confidence and courage in them as well.

Ronald was stumped, for He was now facing a creature (more of a person) that he has never seen or known before. He quickly rubbed his eyes make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Seeing the creature he still in front of him, he turned into a flabbergasted look. They were briefly stuck looking at each other, as if they met before or there's something that'd drawn them to this point. But they don't know precisely what.

Though the furry stranger had his vision focused on the boy, it wasn't him he had his concentration on. All to the fact that the boy was now holding the very object that is his key for what he does and the only thing that reminds him of family. He had to get it back from him, but how. He could try to reason with him. He could also see the boy was shaking a little which indicated that any physical action would be a mistake.

The tension was getting long and feels eternal with full silence (which came, due to that the gale had completely died). Until it's ice wall suddenly cracked with one saying.

"Can I have an apple?" The furry stranger said. When he said it, Ronald got confused and gave the expression and rather silent sound of "Huh?"

Then the stranger said "Mmmm…. Please? I have eaten. But it was a long time a go." said the furry stranger at the response.

Though he seemed confused by what he said, which was rather simple and none threat wise, Ronald was still in position of defence with his father's cricket bat high.

"You know that's no a way to treat sports equipment" the stranger continued. "But hey, it's to be expected when you in a different place far far away."

Ronald was now really scared. Though he had the bat on stand by, he lost it and didn't know what to do. Until he said out the words that came up naturally come out when someone is facing someone else who they haven't met before or happens to be completely other worldly.

"What…..Who are you?" he finally said. He was about to say 'what are you?' But decided not to, due to that the creature he was looking at, was really more of a person then just as said 'a creature'.

"Well…" said the stranger. "You did say 'what' first. Huh!… Haven't you seen a raccoon before?"

"You're a raccoon?" said Ronald. "Ohh… I have seen raccoons. Just… not ones that stand up tall, talk and wear clothes." He looks at the strangers bare legs. "…with an exception of trousers or… pants"

"Sure, just keep looking and see what happens" said the stranger sarcastically. "Ok… to briefly explain, on my world all males are allowed to either go bare or not"

"Does it disturb you?" ask the stranger. Ronald just shook his head. "No" He said and jolted his head back up to look face to face. "… Well a little. But…" he was about to continue until the stranger interrupted

"I wasn't just referring to the 'no pants' part" he said as he turned his attention to his pouch and started searching in it. "I did say 'my world'. Didn't I?" he continued.

"Yeah…" said the boy. He getting really nervous and as the stranger was about to pull his hand out of the pouch, he drop the cane and quickly swung the hand he was holding it with to his fathers bat. So he could get a really firm grip.

The stranger notices this and turns his head back to the boy. Giving a disappointing look, he slowly pulled out of the pouch, a pair of jeans.

"As in literally a planet?" said Ronald in a shocked and curious way. "A place far away…" the kid raised his head to the sky "… up there?"

"You know, there's no point in just keeping that sports tool in a defence position" said the stranger, putting the jeans on. Which Ronald could see they had a hole in the back (obviously for his tail to go through).

"And other words, yes, I'm an Alien" the stranger said finally. "But there really is no point in you telling anyone. Because I'm not intending on staying here"

"Cool… an extraterrestrial in my back garden" said Ronald curiously amazed. But when he lowered his head his expression quickly turns serous.

"O.k. don't get too cocky, kid" said the stranger. He started to limp over to pick up the cane, but stopped when the boy notices this and raised his bat.

"How can I be sure that you're not lying?" he said "about you not staying, I mean". The stranger sighs, not just with frustration, he was a mostly depressed when that question came. "That's the trouble" he said. "Lying is part of my way of life".

"Why?" Said the boy, who decided to move slowly back to the house.

"It's a long story. But please I'm not lying now and I don't have time for this." The stranger said, limping forward. He reached for the cane. "I just need this and I can find some place else."

"Stop!" shouted Ronald. He was really scared now. He was about to bring the bat down, until the stranger picked up the cane and knocked the bat out of his hands with it.

Ronald turns quickly around and ran back towards the house.

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" called stranger desperately and gave a cry of pain when he tried to stop him.

He turned to see, that the raccoon person had fallen. But he had used the cane to try and keep his balance. He could see that he was straining and still limping very badly and was taken by this. He felt confused by fear and compassion. He wanted to help; he also wanted to run into the house and hide. This was not someone he has defiantly met or even a creature he has seen before. The sky was really dark now and threatening to rain with a hint of thunder and lightning.

Ronald finally made the decision; so he picked up his father's cricket bat, put it under his arm, walked back to the raccoon man and gave a hand to him. He was really nervous and confident. The raccoon person saw this, placed his hand to the boy's and they head towards the house.

Ronald helped the raccoon-man to walk to the kitchen and led him to a chair at the table.

"Well… thanks kid." said the raccoon. "The first aid kit!" Ronald blurted and head gestured the wall behind the raccoon. He turns to look to see at small green case that was attached to the wall.

Ronald walks over, picks up the first aid and hands it over to the stranger.

He pulls a chair opposite the raccoon person, feeling self-ashamed and scared. He really was self-blaming what he has just done and about to go through a nervous breakdown. If that weren't enough, it did start to rain.

Then it was the raccoon notices this, as he placed and opened the first aid kit on the table. He saw the depressed and "given up" expression, not just on the boy's face, but through his eyes. He was taken with concern and compassion. And as he searched through the medicals, he said "You did good, kid". But none the less, he just sat there ashamed and miserable.

"Look at me" said the raccoon man. There was no response. "Please! Look at me." Ronald turned to him, not just in the face, but in the eyes. "You know, carrying the bat was an alright thing to do. I know you're afraid that what you did was complicated and scary to do. Just because you and I just met and you think you shouldn't trust me. But I and your love ones can assure you that it was right. Besides…". He takes off his left shoe and spreads the leg. "…If things went differently, I would be in serious trouble trying to find help for this bad ankle. And of course through all that rain, I would be cold, wet and have hard seeing-visibility".

"I'm supposed to never to interact or even talk to strangers" The boy finally said. "I just don't know why I just did; please don't hurt me or anything else bad to me".

"I know you are afraid" said the raccoon. "But like I said I'm not intending of staying here. I'm just going to sort out this ankle and I'm gone. I'm really not that kind of person hurts or does any other bad things to other people. And that includes you, O.k.?"

"O.K." said the boy, confirming in confidence and the raccoon turned his attention to his bad foot. "But the thing that I'm really concern about is not that you're a stranger … that's an adult. It's that you're… well…an alien."

The raccoon man turns his eyes back to him. He was thinking in consideration of whether to tell him. "You wandering how I happen to be here?" he said at last. The boy nodes his head, showing in interest "Well… if it relates to me bringing you in, with the fact that I don't know you and you don't know me, isn't a very bad thing to do. Then yes. How can it be?"

The raccoon man was taking this in consideration and then he asked "What is your name kid?" The boy frozen due the question and then gave it up.

"Ronald Mcstone" he finally said.

"Well… I though there is something Gaelic about you… through the hair" said the raccoon. "There is red hair on my planet by the way. And returning to the question you had asked me, when we just met…"

"The name is Sly, Sly Cooper."

"And honestly Ronald, I came here, not on a spaceship. But through an accident, that was an absolute disaster that had almost killed me and my friends. And… well it did seem to, at least in terms that this planet is like our planet. This would probably mean that we had travelled, not just through time and space, but through reality itself. Everyone on our world must think that we're dead by now."

The raccoon stranger (obviously named Sly) then turns back to his ankle and started to look through the first aid kit. The boy (Ronald) then asked "You travel through time?"

"Yes, we did. But you're missing the point" said Sly "I did say it was an accident, as in it just happen, me and my friends weren't intending to travel even farther then we've gone before"

"I know what an accident is, and I understand you weren't intending to. But how did you get here and what are you doing now?" said Ronald. Then, feeling compassionate and reconsidering he added "I'm sorry if I seem to sound like I'm onto you. But I'm only nine years old and…" he gave a small sigh "…I've just lost someone who I have misunderstood for a long time, when he was around".

Ronald turned his head the window, looking out in a sad and thoughtful state of mind. The rain was really bringing it down, and there was thunder and lightning. Then Sly turned to the same direction. Seeing the weather being messy and freighting, he sighed, as he recalled his loss, the loss of his father. He paused for a moment, then looked a round he realised something was a bit out of place.

"Well... I'm sorry to hear that" he said. "And to answer you of what I'm doing now. It's pretty obvious, I sorting out this ankle. Unless you actually meant what I am doing mainly, now that I and my friends are on another planet, in a different part of time and possibly in another universe."

"And further more" He looks around again. But moving position to get better views of the place, mostly at the door, leading out to the hallway. Then he turns back to Ronald giving a strange look.

"Where are your mother and father? The disturbance I've done should've alerted them about five minutes ago. Or the conversations I've now had with you at lest."

"They're not here, mum's at work and fathers out at the pub" answered Ronald. "Is there anyone else?" asked Sly, turning his attention back to the first aid. He had finally found some bandages and some mud rock raps.

Ronald got up and took a bowl of fruit from the side and placed it on the table. Sly took an apple from the bow. "There's my aunty Barbra. But she'd gone. She came to look after me just for the day." said Ronald.

"Has she left you all alone?!" he asked, giving a wide eyed look of flabbergast. "I'm not scared" said Ronald in a confident and peculiar way. "That's not what you, shaking and running away has shown" replied Sly.

"Well… did you ever, have an alien encounter, when you were a kid?" asked Ronald. "And was it at you own house?"

"No. But I did encounter some aliens. On another planet and I was 26 at the time" Sly answered, taking a bite out of the apple. "Also I wasn't alone, there was my friend Bentley."

He looked out of the window. It was really pouring it down. "Though of course, referring back to now, you did stand you ground long enough, when I approach you. Like I said it was only to pick up this". Sly lifted the golden hooked cane.

"Yet with the recent events; loud crashing, shed's broken through the roof and the door, raccoon man falls out of a tree, raccoon man eats apple."

"And just look at you. Just sitting there" said Sly. "You know what I think?"

"What?" Said Ronald

"Whoever you've lost must've been one hell of a person to you" said Sly "Who was it?"

"My Grandfather" answered Ronald. "And I did say I had misunderstood him for a long time."

Sly took this with sadness and asked "Why was it?"

"He was really grumpy and complained a lot" said Ronald. "I thought he wasn't really…well likable. That was until I saw him play the piano at a restaurant with some friends and he was fantastic. One of his friends played the guitar and he did try to play a bit and they were both great. In fact, some of the songs they played, they actually wrote and with the skills that I saw, I decided that it's what I want to do. Play and create music, so I asked him if he could teach me how to the piano and the guitar and he said yes."

"So you're inspired to follow in his foot steps to play music. Wow" said Sly. He then turned to the window, thinking it might be a while for Bentley, Murray and the others to reach the location. "And create music; though I need to know the ropes to do that" said Ronald.

"I too have been inspired to following my family foot steps, there just a little different from yours" said Sly. But then took it back and added "Ok, maybe a lot different".

"Well, you've told me your story, do you want to know mine? Including how a talking, 'standing tall', sneaky and rather handsome furry devil like me, happens to be here, where I'm considered as weird or unnatural?"

Ronald thought about it for a moment and walked out of the kitchen. He came back carrying some long wooden dowel, a saw and some string. "I was thinking of piecing together, if you're not staying long, a support brace for that ankle, here, let me help you" he said. "And don't worry, I've done this before."

He put the stuff onto the table, walked to the sink and filled a washing up bowl with warm water. "Are you going to use the mud rock?" he asked. Sly nodded and asked "Have you done this thing before?"

"Well, my dad was a scout and he did pass some of the skills to me and was rather passionate about it" said Ronald. Taking the washing bowl full of warm water to Sly and placing it onto the table. Then he was about to return to his seat until Sly said "So you don't want to know more of me and how am I here?"

Ronald moved the stuff on the table close to him, then turned to Sly and nodded "Yes, please, I've already told you too much about me and I need to know why you here or else I'll never know if I haven't done wrong". He when to the freezer, picks up a tub of ice cream and sat back in the chair opposite Sly who started to wrap his bad ankle in bandages.

"Ok, I'll tell you" he said. "But I like I said 'I'm not staying' so don't bother, trying to tell anyone and don't take this the bad way and I can assure you what you did, 'taking me in', was right. Beside it was NOT good of how I came here."

Sly took another bite out of the apple, while Ronald took a bite of ice cream and moved the wooden dowels together on the table.

"You know Ronald, through out my life, I've always wondered what the next event is and where is there else to go and honestly this isn't partially what I was expecting. Though then again, it's pretty much one of those times that fate would get me due to how my life is."

"What do you mean?" ask Ronald.

"I was born in a family bloodline of master thieves that went back for decades, years, centuries, to summon it all up, for generations, All of them had recorded their skills in a handy 'Instruction' book; The Thievius Raccoonus. He or she who possesses it has the abilities to be extremely sneaky, by stealing from master criminals, you know that you're a master thief and I was next in the line to continue the cooper name. But fate went to a different direction. I was robbed of my childhood as a ruthless gang of criminal bosses attack our home. They murdered my father, the rest of my family and stole the Thievius Raccoonus."

"You're a thief, that's part of a family of thieves?" Gasp a surprised Ronald. "Yes, but I did say that we steal from master criminals and…" said Sly. But Ronald interrupted "Sorry, I know I can't bother telling anyone." Sly then added "Yes, I don't worry I not gonna steal anything here. In fact I've already stolen something valuable, but it's important and it's part of the story."

Ronald took another bite out of the ice cream and said "Well… Ok, please continue."

"The orphanage I ended in wasn't all bad. It was the place where I met my live long friends, trusted crew and closest as family; Bentley: the intelligence of the team and Murray the muscle and transport driver. We stuck with each other over the years and with our skills, our conference, we tracked down the criminal bosses, recovered the Thievius Raccoonus and build a high reputation. We had done so much and hope that the good times would never end and I luck would never run out, which only made things tougher when the bad and worse finally caught up with us. Though the bad came quick, it was beaten and I managed to get close to my favourite the lady who was always hot on my tail."

"But the worse was yet to come, Because It was that Bentley had spotted that the writings, in fact the entire pages of the Thievius Raccoonus were disappearing before his eyes, as it turns out, it was being erased from history. Lucky enough Bentley and new team member Penelope had build a time machine. So we when back time to stop whoever was behind it all and rescue my family history, even Carmelita joined the act. To me it was going to be tough, but fun. But it wasn't just going to end with us escaping. As of course, there was someone, who wanted me and my friends gone forever. We didn't expect it to actually come close to happen."

_**(Flashback)**_

The scene is very futuristic fortress with high tech security, both inside and out. Hovering cameras, lasers, scanners and very powerful sensors that can detect over a 30 meter wide area, even a hallway. Also there were guards, big and small, armed to the teeth with powerful guns, strong clubs and tazers. It appeared to be so extremely tight; that it gave the impression that the boss really had the heaviest of termination to keep his secrets and plans quarantined from all kinds of eyes.

Except now he was, just inside the fortress. Not only Working on something important and dangerous, But he was also waiting. Waiting someone to come, someone he had despised for along time, ever since there was such a thing as his existence and that of his bloodline. And he was going to let this someone he has despised those close to him see what he has planed.

For whoever he was referring to was closing in. He has just sneaked in through the first wall, with a friend. It was a certain raccoon and a certain turtle and they had found one of the computers and electric stations that powered the laser and scanner system.

It wouldn't be long until they would face a battle that's really a heads up of what events that would really change their lives forever.

**So... What do you think? Please review the chapters so far and I hope to get the past explained in the next.**


End file.
